Гренда/Галерея
1 сезон Дважды Диппер S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png S1e7 Grenda.PNG S1e7 candy wave.png S1e7 candy popcorn.png S1e7 grenda's iguana.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7_trio_stunned.png S1e7_mabel_mic_swing.png S1e7_mabel_stage_flip.png S1e7_mabel_face_plant.png S1e7_mabel_with_friends.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7_sleep_over.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG Летоуин S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12_stan_in_costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12_third_knock.png S1e12_gorney_appears.png S1e12 yadda yadda tick or treat blah blah or die.png S1e12_mabel_excited.png S1e12 grenda freaking out.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 licorice sticks.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 awww.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 wasted candy.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png s1e12 dropped the jackomellon.jpg S1e12 where is my candy.jpg S1e12 we had all 500.jpg S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 soos driving into the trickster.jpg S1e12 we're saved.jpg S1e12 seatbelt check.jpg S1e12 looking at mabel.jpg S1e12 uh guys.jpg S1e12 kids watching the trickster.jpg S1e12 candy and grenda scared.png S1e12 break!.jpg S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 thats not ture.jpg S1e12 monster passing.jpg S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 hiding from the monster.jpg S1e12 disguise of some kind.jpg S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.jpg S1e12 kids hiding.jpg S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 attack the monster.jpg S1e12 zelda allusion.png S1e12 salt taffy.jpg S1e12 Trickster grabbing the kids.png S1e12 backstory time.jpg S1e12 want some.jpg S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 living.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png s1e12 end creadits.jpg Ковёр преткновения S1e16 grenda.png S1E16 Grenda and Candy's sleepover.png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 kissing the invisable wizard.png S1e16 Grenda on the phone.png S1e16 everyone back to normal.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 grenda already beautiful.png S1e16 girls partying.png S1e16 mcgucket candy.png S1e16 the electric switchback.png S1e16 dragged into it.png S1e16 not in the mood.png S1e16 age inappropriate novels.png S1e16 no boys allowed.png S1e16 sleepover again.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.PNG S1e16 ah no!.PNG S1e16 ah, my body.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.PNG S1e16 Ha ha ha.......PNG S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.PNG S1e16 Watching the body swap.PNG S1e16 Candy building up power.PNG S1e16 Switch bodies or whatever.PNG S1e16 What just happened.PNG S1e16 Now I have tiny lil' doll hands!.PNG S1e16 Give me that key back!.PNG S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....PNG S1e16 Sleepover!.png S1e16 grenda happy.png S1e16 The end.PNG Парнепокалипсис S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 back up.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 grenda hun too much.png S1e17 how could they resist.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 ticket guy.png S1e17 girls disappointed.png S1e17 girls disappointed2.png S1e17 backstage.png S1e17 OMG.png S1e17 brain bout to explode.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 we meant to do that.png S1e17 giggling school girls.png S1e17 boyband racing.png S1e17 THIS IS GRENDA TIME!!!.png S1e17 west side story ref.png S1e17 grenda and candy judging you.png S1e17 goodbye.png S1e17 band leaving.png S1e17 Candy tackled.png S1e17 Everyone...even Waddles...is a fan!.jpg S1e17 kitchen.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Goodbye friends and family.png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 grenda hold him down.png Short9 making soos over.png Short9 soos cosplaying jareth.png Short9 stan run.png Short9 Beauty is happening.png Short9 stan prettied up.png Short9 stan impressed.png Short9 gross.png Short9 something bold.png Short9 all you have to do is go backwards.png Short9 oh god.png Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10_grenda_beige.png Short10 The crew.png Short10 grenda talking.png Short10 Grenda drinking milk.png Short10 candy's plan.png Short10 candydip high five.png Short10 Grenda finished milk.png Short10 grenda collapses dipper shocked.png Short10 she's fine.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке s2e1 these brains are delicious.png s2e1 lets get ready to party.png S2e1 candy pack.png Носочная опера S2e4 mabel in bed.png S2e4 puppet kiss.png S2e4 candy and grenda.png S2e4 loading car.png S2e4 mabel sees gabe again.png S2e4 candy stealing the babe.png S2e4 mabel nervous.png S2e4 mabel panic.png S2e4 grenda puppet.png S2e4 googly eyes.png S2e4 tickling stops.png S2e4 dipper tries to stop car.png S2e4 bill asks grenda.png S2e4 journal 3 cake.png S2e4 ghost dipper and grenda.png S2e4 look outside.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 kite.png S2e6 jetpack.png S2e6 take off.png Бог любви S2e9 goat and a pig5.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.PNG S2e10 grenda crush.png S2e10 preteens entranced.png S2e10 le gasp.png S2e10 they're in.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 jaw dropped.png S2e10 gift bag.png S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 Mabel and Friends Fancy.png S2e10 make a truce.png S2e10 psh!.png S2e10 agreed.png S2e10 girls stare.png S2e10 grenda tries to flirt.png S2e10 not so much.png S2e10 grenda comes back.png S2e10 grenda upset.png S2e10 grenda blushes.png S2e10 phone number.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 terror.png S2e13 faceoff.png S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 no match.png S2e13 oh grenda.jpg S2e13 yay.jpg S2e13 grenda weapon.jpg S2e13 epic wizard quest.jpg S2e13 walking in the woods.jpg S2e13 ogre.jpg S2e13 dead ogre.jpg S2e13 we take this to our graves.png S2e13 real life edition.jpg S2e13 Hot Elf.png S2e13 grenda and hot elf.jpg S2e13 happy ending.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 bud is winning.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 forest treck.png S2e15 arrived at forest.png S2e15 Grenda chant 1.png S2e15 circle stone layout.png S2e15 realm gateway.png S2e15 entering the unicorn realm.png S2e15 wendy giving mabel dollar bill.png S2e15 crews view.png S2e15 excitement and choking.png S2e15 taking off shoes.png S2e15 weve come to protect family.png S2e15 Mabel presents herself.png S2e15 so majestic she is.png S2e15 vow to be pure.png S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png S2e15 old lady biz.png S2e15 1000 good deeds.jpg S2e15 jujementale hoof bag.jpg S2e15 Mabel begging.jpg S2e15 worried.png S2e15 trying to cheer mabel up.jpg S2e15 Mabel very sad.jpg S2e15 girl power.jpg S2e15 was that too much.jpg S2e15 breaking in.png S2e15 you have a deal.jpg S2e15 fairy dust.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 where's my cut.jpg S2e15 Charge.jpg S2e15 unicorn battle is cut.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn tears.jpg S2e15 treasue chest.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Money.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 22.jpg Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 metaphor.png S2e16 truth or dare or dont.png S2e16 dont.png S2e16 truth.png S2e16 family road trip.png S2e16 in the vehicle.png S2e16 spiders of oregon.jpg S2e16 angry girls.png S2e16 knock knock.jpg S2e16 Happy to be back.png S2e16 The Prank.png S2e16 Prank4.png S2e16 I don't deserve this.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 just in time.png S2e17 invitation.png S2e17 not gonna be here.png S2e17 no guests.png S2e17 group hug.png S2e17 not the time Marius.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Watching.png S2e18 watching back.png S2e18 watching town2.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 want num nums.png S2e20 trying to ration food.png S2e20 hair grab.png S2e20 tasty hair.png S2e20 happening again.png S2e20 closed vent.png S2e20 something outside.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 Mabel looks so serious.png S2e20 get down.png S2e20 Grenda going for a ride.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 my Durland.png S2e20 Grenda manotaur and Rumble.png S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 Soos has a question.png S2e20 does it have gun swords.png S2e20 I watch a lot of anime.png S2e20 gonna need some gun swords.png S2e20 what's an anime.png S2e20 we have much to discuss.png S2e20 discuss nothing.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 not the fishtank!.png S2e20 Bill punching tree.png S2e20 Grenda smash.png S2e20 Dipper looks scared of Grenda.png S2e20 the dinosaur is back.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 Grenda punch.png S2e20 everyone off balance.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Dippers 3 and 4.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи женщин Категория:Галереи детей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Статьи